In the office equipment industry, different customers have different requirements as to their business relationship with the manufacturer of the equipment or other service provider. For various reasons, some customers may wish to own their equipment, such as copiers and printers, outright, and take full responsibility for maintaining and servicing the equipment. At the other extreme, some customers may wish to have a “hands off” approach to their equipment, wherein the equipment is leased, and the manufacturer or service provider takes the entire responsibility of keeping the equipment maintained. In such a “hands off” situation, the customer may not even want to know the details about when the equipment is being serviced, and further it is likely that the manufacturer or service provider will want to know fairly far in advance when maintenance is necessary for the equipment, so as to minimize “down time.” Other business relationships between the “owning” and “leasing” extremes may be imagined, such as a customer owning the equipment but engaging the manufacturer or service provider to maintain the equipment on a renewable contract basis.
A common trend in the maintenance of office equipment, particularly copiers and printers, is to organize the machine on a modular basis, wherein certain distinct subsystems of a machine are bundled together into modules which can be readily removed from machines and replaced with new modules of the same type. A modular design facilitates a great flexibility in the business relationship with the customer. By providing subsystems in discrete modules, visits from a service representative can be made very short, since all the representative has to do is remove and replace a defective module. Actual repair of the module takes place away at the service provider's premises. Further, some customers may wish to have the ability to buy modules “off the shelf,” such as from an office supply store. Indeed, it is possible that a customer may lease the machine and wish to buy a succession of modules as needed. Further, the use of modules, particularly for supply units such as toner bottles, are conducive to recycling activities which are available, and occasionally mandatory, in many countries.
In order to facilitate a variety of business arrangements among manufacturers, service providers, and customers of office equipment such as copiers and printers, it is known to provide these modules with electronically-readable chips which, when the module is installed in a machine, enable the machine to both read information from the memory and also write information, such as a print count, to the module. The present invention is directed to a generalized system for information exchanges between modules and machines in an environment of printers and copiers.